


Time Traveler's Curse

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Okay but imagine if Chloe had time powers instead, but she was bitter and miserable and a sad gay so she decided to reverse time so far back that nothing in the universe existed anymore, not even herself(warning for animal death, body horror, blood, parental abuse)(the works in this series do not need to be read in any particular order.)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Life is Strange Poetry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Time Traveler's Curse

The sea swallows everything  
in reverse, the same way a speeding car  
devours my cat on Thanksgiving--  
its limp, foaming tongue boiling  
over the beach, the same chord playing  
over and over, a never-ending song  
as blood returns to flesh, my scream  
swallowed back in my chest.

I have tasted the salt death of this town,  
held hands with the girl wrapped in plastic  
down by the lighthouse. I kissed her lips  
‘til mine turned blue, and still I won’t leave  
this cursed shell-- a drunken Caliban.  
All the sea nymphs taunt me now,  
cradling the eyes of my dead father  
in their amber skulls.

Even in my sleep I see  
our intersecting timelines-- there  
you are, all grown up, capturing girls prettier  
than me in your polaroids. And there,  
your lips kissing the bullet of a sunset,  
arms around someone else.  
Would you be happier without me?

I'm going back now, to when we were younger  
and even though I called you First Mate,  
what I really meant was Captain.  
And you'd catch me counting your freckles  
on firefly-specked summer nights  
and I'd blush without knowing why.

I'm going back to when I didn't dream  
of your soft palms, our hands never meeting  
before my chest caved into itself, an echoing  
hollow. Maybe I can forget you.  
I'll watch my bruised lip heal  
like a kiss from a fist, my stepfather  
a crying child again, my mother a crumbling  
zygote. My body will recede  
back into the ocean, every tingling shame  
swallowed by starving fish.

I don't need you  
to save me. I'll save myself, one moment at a time--  
and when everyone is buried, all dust  
and collapsed atom, I won't remember you anymore.  
I won't even remember myself.


End file.
